


The rain falling (reminds me of you)

by shxrk_dxddy



Series: Game of Thrones Prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sansa is cramming for exams, Theon is a librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxrk_dxddy/pseuds/shxrk_dxddy
Summary: “I always see you in the library and think you’re really cute so I leave you little things like encouraging post-it notes andsnacks whenever I see see you go and get a book just to see you blush.”





	The rain falling (reminds me of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I always see you in the library and think you’re really cute so I leave you little things like encouraging post-it notes and small snacks whenever I see see you go and get a book just to see you blush.”

When Theon gets to the library to start his shift, he’s happy to see that the cute redhead that’s constantly sitting in the corner, face in a book while scribbling down notes on Post-Its is there yet again.

He’s been watching her for about a month now, and from what he’s gathered, she’s a college student who’s cramming for exams, and her name is Sansa. He found out he name when two guys Theon had assumed were her brothers came into the library and begged “Sansa” to stop studying for a little while because there was a party they’d wanted her to go to. Instead of leaving, she shook her head no and continued studying.

Recently, Sansa had begun coming in every day with two Red Bulls and an extra large coffee, and Theon had started worrying about her because he totally doesn’t have a crush on her and is definitely only worrying because he feels bad for a fellow college student, so whenever she gets up to get another book, stretch, or use the bathroom, Theon leaves Sansa water, granola bars, and cute little messages on her Post-It notes. He feels accomplished every time he sees her blush when she see what he’s left her.

Of course, as the Gods would have it, today is the day Sansa finds out about Theon’s crush on her.

It starts off as a normal day for the two, except today, since it’s pouring down rain outside, they’re the only ones at the library, save for a few twenty-somethings that hang out in the back room every day.

As always, when Sansa gets up to grab a book, Theon quickly creeps over to her table, scribbles down a note, and leaves it on her textbook.

Sansa comes running back over. “I should have known it was you, Theon. You’re the only person who realistically could be leaving me notes.”

“Um…” Theon trails off, embarrassed.

“The rain falling  
Reminds me of you  
Because it is falling  
And I am too.” Sansa reads aloud, blushing on the spot. “Theon, I think it might be high time I took a study break.”  
Dinner, on me?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the poem I used, and the poem came from Google.


End file.
